A Magical Bond
by RionZanes
Summary: A little love tale of the two mages Erk and Nino of Fire Emblem 7. A story about the maturation and bonds between both friends and how it would change their lives forever. The amount of love this pair gets is unsettling, so this is is just another contribution to show how their story would be like. I'd love to hear reviews! And thank you for reading this, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Prologue

**_A Magical Bond_**

**Prologue:**

"Can you read this one? Do you think it's better than yesterday?"

It's been over a year since Nergal's war with Lycia. Much to my expense, I myself fought in said war. It might sound strange out-of-context, but I don't regret fighting in it. I've met all sorts of people and experienced new things, all outside the realm that is my room. During my first steps, I was against the idea of working with others. I was dragged into it, nevertheless. Twice. If I hadn't, I'm more than likely to have spent my time within walls until the day I died. I guess getting out really is a good thing. If I hadn't pushed myself to impress my teacher and my own yearning for knowledge, I would've met that faith. Instead, I went down another path. A place I'd never come to understand if I was stuck indoors: The _real_ world. In this, I met many different people who thought and acted differently from one another and worked well together as a team. Most of the times, to say the very least. I've even made friends, the sort I would've never considered to have, let alone know how to deal with. I guess the war helped, in a sense. Helping me learn how to actually interact with and make friends and other individuals, that is..

"The sky's so pretty during this time, don't you think? And look at the flowers and.."

I met one particular girl during our travels,_ Nino_. She's a mage, like myself. She was on the enemy's side at first, the Black Fang. Glad she joined us, to say the least. I don't like to think about it, but we met off the wrong foot. Girls are hard to talk to, you know? Especially the cute ones like her. Her bright green hair, and those shining blue eyes.. I never thought I would ever think about a girl in such a way. Even if I pretty much made a bad expression on myself upon meeting, I couldn't stay away from her. She grew on me and she became an some sort of addiction. I couldn't get enough her and we saw eac other more and more often. Always full of surprises and a bright smile on her face, not to mention how determined she could get. She's just plain incredible, I tell you. She was special, like no other girl I've met.

"You really think so? I love that idea, making my own story.."

What surprised me even more was that she couldn't read! Seeing her on the battlefield, it's like she was born to do magic. Being able to cast spells without a tome, not even a feat my teacher could accomplished like her. As we talked throughout the war, she asked if I could teach her to read and write. I was hesitant at first, I mean, how could I teach a girl something if I can barely find the right words to say to her? I thank whatever courage I had that day to tell her yes. I would take a chance to make her smile any day. I've even told her that.

"I'll do even better next time. You wait and see!"

She didn't have anywhere to go after the war, seeing how her group was practically wiped out. Again, I mustered the courage to ask her to come with me, surprisingly with instant approval from my teacher. The look on her face the moment I asked was one I've never seen on her, filled with both tears and what she told me was pure joy. Did that really make her that happy? It made me, that's for sure. She continued being my student and we've taught each other a lot during our time together. We've been living together ever since the end of the war, and I haven't regretted our decisions since. She's grown so close to me, it's unnerving. Yet, I can't stay away from her. The other students began to notice, and my teacher and his wife definitely have too. I think I'm starting to see it too, but I wonder... Can she see it too? It took me a while to realize, but maybe there's a reason so she's so close to me. She made me promise her something one night after lessons. The promise was to do what makes me happy. That way, I can truly understand myself and others. One day, I'll understand these feelings and I'll tell her about them. Until then, I'll just enjoy this magical bond we have.

My name is Erk, and I think I've hopelessly fallen in love with her.

* * *

Author's thoughts:

~I'll be adding these from time to time, not all chapters however. Just as my own little review of the chapter. Personally, I don't know about this prologue. It seems either too much or too short, but everyone starts somewhere right? Please review, I'd appreciate it! And thanks again~


	2. Ch 1: Teacher and Student

_**Chapter 1: Teacher and Student**_

"Erk..? Um, are you.." A soft voice ran through my ears.

It shocked me, up to the point where I almost fell of my chair. Had I dozed off again? I looked at where I was, trying to remember what I was doing. A flicker of bright green ran passed me as I looked. To the left of me sat a girl, wide-eyed and worried. She stared at me for a moment, looking a bit troubled. I noticed I was staring back at her, feeling allured by the gaze... Wait, what? Redundant thoughts again.. Well, anyways, I broke the small moment of silence, shaking of those weird thoughts and returned back to the girl. She looked away as well, probably embarrassed because of my random moment of awkwardness. Good grief, Erk..

"N-Nino, uh.. My apologies..." I managed to say, the nervousness breaking into my voice.

"O-oh! No problem, but uhm... Are you alright?" Her head was slightly turned still, but I saw her eyes peeking from the sides. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, I expected mine to be the same.

"Y-yes. I was just thinking.. I didn't mean to jump at you like that.." I sighed, trying not to show how annoyed I was. She giggled, apparently that was funny. Looking down, I felt something thin in my hands. A piece of paper? Oh.. That's what we must have been doing, Nino's lessons. Taking a closer look, I felt her watching me. She must've been anxious for my review.

"I-It's alright, really!" She pleaded, "But.. What do you think..?" Nino said that a little more quietly. She fiddled with her fingers, poking the index's against each other. "Is it any better?"

I looked back up at the green-haired girl, she still looked a little nervous. Patting her head a bit, I couldn't help but to grin just a little. It didn't surprise me that she was acting this way. With all her lessons, she often came nervous or determined, just like how she usually acted. She gave me a small smile as I patted her, what a silly girl. She always was looking for approval, someone to tell her if she needs to improve on anything. Kind of reminds me of.. Well me. Other times, she's usually very outgoing and bubbly, very cute if you ask me. It's just so surprising that she acts this way, considering her past. That's just another thing amazing about her. Her eagerness always gets me too, and it makes me happy to have a such an enthusiastic student like her. I handed her back the paper. Most of it was very legible, almost as neat as mine even. Why am I not impressed?

"It's not much better than the last few lessons, Nino..." I started, seeing her face droop a little, "But. It's in fact better." Her head perked back up again, looking a lot more brighter.

"R-really?!" I nodded, her smile returned at full, "Yes! Thank you, Erk!" She pulled me closer to her, my neck being gripped in between her arms. "I worked even harder this time around! I'm sorry, but this made my night!" She exclaimed, leaving me to chuckle weakly.

"A-ah, if you may.. I'd like to breathe now.." She quickly loosened up and let me go. Her cheeks were a bit darker now, making a silly face at me. "Alright then.. Now, don't let this get to your head, you hear me?" She simply nodded, like a little girl responding cutely to her parent. "Anyways, that's enough for tonight. You need to get some sleep."

"Already?"

"Hey, what have I told you? Do you want to end up like me?" She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You've told me yourself that sleep keeps the mind healthy, and that being tired will just make things worse. Practice what you preach, hmm?"

"Alright, alright.." She pouted a bit. As we got up, she gave me another hug before she began to leave. "Good night, Erk! I'll write even better than this tomorrow!"

"I know you will. Good night yourself, Nino." She let go and we waved at each other as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I let out one more sigh before I started moving around. Today turned out longer than expected, my lessons on top her own was tiring, annoying even. Of course I've never said that out loud, a teacher needs to test his patience. I guess that's the price of being a teacher. Pent must have had a hard time with me a long time ago, haha...

I cupped my hand over my mouth a little as I yawned and moved to my wardrobe. Inside held various clothing, obviously. One side held more formal clothing, like for balls and gatherings, those kinds of things. At the end of the rack was my old attire, that cape that was as red as my fire, along with the blue tunic and ankle shorts. I've cleaned them for old times' sake, yet it still looks old and rough. Behind all the cuts and stains on each piece covered my story in the war. It seems like ages since I've last seen it, let alone wore it. That war was like living a whole other life entirely, but at least we've found peace. I felt my robe one last time, the silk had roughened up. Heh, enjoy your rest, old friend. The other side of my drawer held my everyday clothes. From clothing I wore around the castle to whatever I wear when I want to go out. Lately, the only time I'm out of the castle is when I run an errand or I'm somewhere with Nino. Sometimes I treat her for her good work and other times she just drags me out for fresh air. Probably the only person I'd allow to drag me wherever, knowing her intentions. Anyways, I suited up in plain, sleeveless tunic and some baggy pants. Switching off my light, I folded up the blanket to the end side, It was sort of warm and I knew that wouldn't help me sleep. Finally, I simply plopped myself onto it. Yes, my bed was just heaven, nice and cozy. Fixing myself, the ceiling is the last thing I see before my eyes start giving in. All in a day's work, another full day ahead of me awaits. Good night, world. I'll deal with you in a couple of hours. Until then, let this boy dream..

Alas, it was to no avail. My eyes were closed, but I didn't feel like sleeping. Opening my eyes was no different from closing them, all I saw was darkness for nearly ten minutes. It seems my mind is playing tricks on me again... Jeez, another night where I can't sleep. I wonder what's going on with me? I felt a bit restless, too active. My head hurt a little, maybe I'm too stressed from all this work? Though, it's not like I've never let that get to me before. It has to be something else, but what? I need something to calm my nerves. Ugh, I hate it when this happens. What can I do to calm me down, though? Tea is soothing but not enough to put me to sleep or keep me from being too jittery. What to do, what to do.. Oh! Maybe an old hobby can be my solution. I haven't done that in a while. That will surely be enough to calm me down. Hopefully I can be quiet enough to walk through the halls so I don't wake anyone up. Alright, brain. Time to calm you down so I can get some damn sleep for once..

I crept quietly out of my door, closing it ever so gently. The torches and candles of the hall were still lit, so perhaps some of the other students and servants were still awake. That's a relief, makes this much easier. Before I moved out of my hall, I glanced at one the opposite side of my own. Nino's room was a few doors from the end of the hall, not so far from mine actually. I hope she's sleeping well, maybe being so happy would help her? Or not, knowing her. Oh well, I don't want to disturb her. On to the next, I guess.

I traversed through a few more halls, passing by a few of the student ones. The students here studied various types of magic, like the use light spells and staff mastery. Wouldn't it be useful to know multiple forms of magic? I'm a long way from that path, there's much more for me to learn.. A few of the candles were unlit around here, so I made my way past a bit more quietly. Outside the next hall was the Grand Stairs, leading a long way down to the main floors. Still looking as regal as ever, much like most of the castle. The castle life sure is fancy, but it can get boring at times. Who am I to complain? As I was making my way down the stairs, a familiar face caught my eye. A golden-haired woman with her hair neatly braided in a fishtail style over her shoulder, wearing her usual pink and flowing night-gown. As soon as I spotted her, she rushed over to me with a gentle smile.

"Erk! I didn't know you were still up, is something troubling you, dear?" She asked sweetly with a hint of worry in her tone. "You better not be off to the library again, especially not at this hour!" I scoffed at her comment, chuckling. I wouldn't even think about that, reading is the last thing that would help.

"My apologies, Lady Louise. I just didn't feel tired yet."

"That's a surprise, knowing how much sleep you used to get, if any~" I frowned a bit, but I knew she was just teasing.

"Yeah, yeah.." I sighed.

"Anyways, Erk. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"It's not so windy outside, so I was thinking I could head over to the garden and-"

"Commune with the spirits?" Another voice added. Coming up the stairs was my silver-haired mentor. We were slightly surprised by his comment, but not so much. That man knows me too well, heh..

"L-Lord Pent?"

"You didn't forget about me now, did you dear?" He laughed a bit, soon joining Louise and sharing a smile with his wife. "That's splendid news though, Erk. It's always nice to connect with nature every now and then."

"Of course. It's very... soothing." I shrugged, he responded with a nod. "I'm sure it'll help me clear my head." I haven't done it in so long, I almost forgot how it felt.

"Say, where's your little student? If memory serves correctly, you told me she too has communed?" Pent asked.

"Nino? Yes, she's said she has, but I don't know how long ago since. Either way, she's probably asleep now. I told her to so she could be ready for tomorrow's lesson."

"Shouldn't her teacher be doing the same then?" Louise giggled, "But you're wrong, Erk." I was wrong? Me and Pent looked over to her when she said that. "I saw her around here before I headed to the stairs. Nino passed by not too long ago, asking for permission to garden.." I felt the two of them eyeing me, both showed a coy smile. They're thinking of something mischievous, I bet.

"Is that so...?" Pent chuckled, what in Elimine's name are those two thinking..?

"W-what is it?"

"What you said. I assumed you were accompanying her when I saw you, and when you told me that, my thoughts were set. It surprised me, you two seem to always be getting closer." She giggled again, along with Pent.

"W-what are you?! It's not like that! I-It was merely a coincidence!" I almost yelled, the two's expressions were left unchanged.

"Getting quite defensive, aren't we, my boy? Look, you're reddening like a tomato!" He laughed a bit harder, patting my back. My cheeks did feel more tense.. Dammit, why did I say it like that?!

"Calm down, Erk!" His laughing began to cease, "We shall leave you two to your own matters. Why don't you join her anyways? Communing is much better as a couple.." He snickered again, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. All I knew was that this whole mistake just kept on getting worse.

"Oh, hush now, Pent. That's enough teasing now, leave the boy alone. Take that advice though, sweetie. You both seem like you can use the refreshment." She chimed, winking. I felt a little less tense, but this still was irksome..

"Alright, alright, you don't need to tell me twice. I'll find her." I groaned a bit, they just nodded and went past me.

"Good night, son. Don't stay up too late now, either of you." He and his wife waved as they went farther up. I bid them good night as well and continued down, trying to calm down. From upstairs I can hear them laughing still.

"What was that about..." I shook my head. One of these day I'll die from their teasing, haah..

I reached the dining hall a few minutes later, walking through the huge and quiet room. There were tall windows in the room, for which we can see the garden and let the sunlight in as we ate during the day. I walked over to the door leading outside and gazed upon the greenery. There were some sort of lanterns hanging upon clothes lines across many parts of the garden, lighting up the garden and giving it a more radiant feel during the night. Very pretty. I closed the door behind me and began walking down the dirt roads, looking around for that silly girl. As I did, I came across many types of flowers, varying in an array of colors and type. Some I didn't even remember being there, Louise must have added them while I was gone during the war. They were pretty, all came from different sides of Elibe. Heh, if only the continent could reside peacefully together like their flowers are here..

Looks like the garden has grown since my travels started, I hardly recognize parts of it. I almost forgot how big it was and how much roads were in it. Someone could get lost in here, it's like a maze. Why would anyone need a backyard that's this big? It went around the back of the castle, almost as large as the fields the farmers of nearby villages use. Even so, I still knew my way around. I looked further, where could have she have gone? She couldn't haven't gotten too far, based on what Louise told me. That surprised me though, what she said. The last time she told me she communed was when she was younger, but she never mentioned if she has since. Maybe she'll need help? I pressed on, still no sign of the green-haired girl. Did she get lost? She has gone in here with Louise a couple of times, but it's still possible. Normally I'd feel rather irritated by her ignoring my advice. Well, her advice. That girl's curiosity has no bounds, yet, it's one of the things that make her, well.. her. I can't stay mad at her, but where could she be hiding..?

"No, no, no...!" A voice groaned nearby. I spurned around and looked, a quick jolt of bright green hiding in my sight. That color, I knew it almost instantly. Nino's hair..! She sat under a large tree that's branches reach outward, casting a shadow over some portion of the bushes and other plants in this area. Stepping quiet and cautiously, I crept behind a bush and watched her progress. She looked upset, with her arms wrapped around her legs and eyes gazing up at the stars. She didn't do it right, I bet. Oh, Nino..

"Hmm..." She grumbled a bit, still looking up. "That wasn't right either.." She sighed, frowning. "Maybe I've grown out of it..? Can you hear me, spirits?" There was silence for a couple of seconds, was she waiting for a response?

Well, this was no surprise. She may be an exceptional mage, but she's just as human as everyone else. Poor girl, it pains me to see her like this, but what can I do? Actually, I know exactly what I should do. A little surprise won't hurt her..

"Hello, Nino." I said somewhat softly. I talked a little lower to disguise my voice. She turned her head, wide-eyed with her head turning in various directions. I felt like a little kid doing this, but it seemed to have worked.

"H-huh? Who said that?! Are you.. a spirit?"

"Indeed I am, milady." I chuckled under my breath, "You called for a spirit, did you not?"

"O-oh, yes! I called, I called!" Her frown had transformed to her usual smile, making me chuckle a little more. She sounded giddy like a little girl, I almost couldn't stand it. "Mr. Spirit, I-I'm Nino and.." She stopped, "Huh..?" She slowly began to stand up. Damn, she'll see me! I tried to move around, but the bush was in my way. It began to rustle and it made me more obvious, until I ended up tripping out of it and in front of Nino. Smooth one, you dolt..

Nino yelped, jumping back a little when I fell. "E-Erk?!" She gasped. When I looked up, I saw crossed arms and a slightly intimidating glare coming down at me. "Erk...! Y-you scared me!"

"Oof.. M-my apologies, Nino.. I.. I didn't mean for that to scare you or anything."

"You're such bad liar." She sighed, pouting. She knelt down and helped me up, "You were trying to surprise me, huh? You're a knucklehead, Erk." She giggled, expressions returning back her usual demeanor.

"I'm not the knucklehead that fell for it." We both laughed this time, leading each other to the foot of the tree. "Hopefully that didn't get your hopes up too much." She sat down, same position as a few minutes ago with her back against the tree.

"I'll get over it, I guess.." She sighed as I took a seat next to her. "I didn't get think you'd come out here, after what you told me. You were coming here for the same reason too, weren't you?" I nodded.

"I was planning to. I would've come sooner if I hadn't bumped into Lady Louise and Lord Pent.. Those two are up to no good again.." I sighed tiredly, turning away. If I showed her my embarrassment, she might develop some strange ideas, along the lines of those two's thoughts.

Nino tilted her head, looking confused. "Huh? I ran into Lady Louise too. What did those two do?"

"Well, you know how were here, right? When I bumped into the two, I told them I was going out to commune so I wouldn't be so restless. That's when she told me that you were communing too, and seeing how were doing the same thing, the two of them somehow got the idea that I was doing so to join you.." I looked over to her again and saw that her cheeks were growing a little red herself, much like mine did. "D-Don't get me wrong, Nino. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that.. Well, they caught me off-guard when they said that.."

"O-oh no, it's okay, I understand!" She responded rather quickly. "I probably would've acted the same way.." She sighed a little, looking away for a moment. "B-but it's nothing bad, really! I-I mean, they always talk like that when we're together, haha.." Her head turned back to me, a little flustered still.

"Trust me, I was very red. Redder than an apple even! I swear, they just like aggravating me sometimes.." She giggled a bit at my comments, showing that tiny grin of hers.

"Heheh, that sounds funny! I would've loved to have seen that!" Her smiled widened, "What else did they say?"

"... Let's... Save that for another time.. Okay?" I winked. She pouted again, making me grin this time. "Don't look at me like that, things like that are embarrassing!"

"Oh, fine.." She returned with a smile, "You win this time, but I you'll tell me next time, alright?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. She giggled again, and scooted closer to me. "Thank you. Since we're out here, let's enjoy the scenery a little more.. How does that sound..?" Her head laid on my shoulder, looking up at me. Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes locked on me, as if she was half-awake. Either she's really tired or she's just trying to get me to show my red face again. Either way, the second idea was definitely working.. Hoo, what is this girl doing to me..

I couldn't say no with either case, not when she looked at me like that. Surprisingly, this isn't even the first time she's done this.. Whatever, it's.. It's nothing. We ended up looking up at the starry sky, luminous and filled with those tiny specks of light. It was actually very soothing, sitting quietly like this and just admiring the night sky. I looked down at her a few times, seeing that she had done the same. We met eyes a few of those times and when it happened, we just smiled. Her cheeks flushed rosy pink, mine likely to e the same. I couldn't think of a reason why that didn't bother me, but I didn't pay too much attention to it. Whatever this is, it felt nice. Nino awed and pointed at the sky after one of my glances.

"What is it, Nino?" She closed her eyes and smiled for a moment, soon opening them again as she turned back to me.

"It was... A shooting star.. Hehe..."

"Wow, really? Just my luck, I missed it...!" She giggled, "Next time, maybe. I take it you made a wish?"

"Can't tell." She chimed, making her fingers pinch and zip around her lips. "Or else it won't come true." I shook my head and laughed, she really is something else.

"Fair enough.." She winked at me this time, I just sighed. We laughed again for a bit, soon breaking into silence again, looking back at the stars for another moment. I wonder what she wished for? Knowing her, it could be anything really. She'll be thinking about it for a while now, I know it'll distract her. Oh well, let a girl dream..

"Hey, Nino." I said softly.

"Yeah..?" She said back, neither of us turning from the view.

"Were you having trouble communing?" She looked down, turning a little pinker in the cheeks. Touched a nerve, did I?

"H-huh? I... Um.." She mumbled a little, poking her fingers together. I chuckled and patted on her shoulder lightly.

"It's alright, I understand. There's no need to get so worked up about it.."

"Mhmm.. She turned back to me, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just irritated, I guess. It's been a long time since I last communed.."

"I suspected so. It's only natural that you would forget something after so long. There's no need to apologize." I said softly, trying to sound reassuring. She turned her head back to the sky and sighed.

"At least let me apologize for taking time out of your communing and for not doing what you told me.." She looked down. I stayed quiet, looking at her. It got me worried that she's belittling herself again. I didn't realize failing at communing would've made her so sad. If she could do that again, I'm more than sure she would be more confident. That's what I was looking for; this is what I can help her with..!

"Erk?" She looked back at me, sounding a little worried herself.

"When's your next field lesson?" I finally responded.

"H-huh? Oh, well, in a week? Why?" Her eyes were curiously looking at me, waiting for an answer as I thought a bit more.

"Alright. We're going to have a change in plans for that lesson."

"Wha-?" She replied; a bit confused still. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Nino." I grinned, "What were you just apologizing for?" She blinked as I watched her.

"What I apologized.. Wait, my communing?" She looked over to me again and I saw her eyes widened yet again. This time, they were filled with excitement. "D-do you mean?!"

"Bingo~" I answered in a silly tone, which actually sounded more... Dorky, perhaps. In any sense, both our smiles reached our ears; I'm glad that worked out well. She clapped and cheered like a child. Sometimes when she acts this cute, I can barely handle it. As long as she smiles, I can too I guess.

"Awwh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Erk!" She squealed, hugging my arm as she laughed. Whoops, looks like my nervous meter is close to breaking. I must have been redder than when I talked to Louise and Pent. I'm just causing my problems now, haah...

"N-no problem… Just think of it as a treat. You've been working harder and harder, you deserve this." I patted her head as the nervousness broke into my tone.

"I don't even think thank you is even enough anymore. You're the best teacher ever!" She exclaimed. At that, I felt something quickly press on my cheek. Sweet Elimine, she did what I thought she did..! A kiss, on the cheek..!

"N-Nino?! W-why-, What- H-huh?!" That was the only things I could say. I mean, how could I do anything after that?! Oh, now my nervous meter broke. I can't handle much more of this, I'm just heading down a road full of trouble… What have you caused, Erk?

"Ooooh, is this how your face looked like? It really is redder than an apple!" She giggled, patting my cheeks. Her cheeks were a bit red themselves; I guess I'm not alone. At least she was happy about this. I'm probably not as happy but.. I'm glad to just have her with me.

As the two mages laughed their way into the starlit night, two figures had watched the garden from a balcony of the castle. They saw the whole scene, closely trying to make out what the mages were saying, but their faces and actions told them everything. The golden-haired figure spoke first,

"Oh, dear... Our boy is growing up! I told you I felt something else happening between those two. Just three years ago, he would have never considered bringing anyone over, let alone a girl." Louise giggled, taking a sip of her tea-cup.

"But look at him now, he has been all over her since he brought her." Pent grinned, crossing his leg over as he watched the two mages. "She is quite the catch, after all. I didn't know Erk was even interested in anything but his books, let alone have an eye for women. It's like he's changed into someone different, he's not the same boy who shut himself in his room anymore.."

"He learned a lot from his journeys, that including the noticing of girls and being ale to actually have a decent conversation with people. And cute girls, at that. You're right, she's just a little sweetie.. No wonder he's fallen for her. Knowing how charming Erk can be, it's easy to see that she harbors her own feelings for him. Have you seen it too, dear?"

"Of course. He's grown into a fine, young man... I'm proud of him. I've never seen that girl so happy either, especially what she's been through. Erk really does know how to make a girl happy." He chuckled, "I didn't think he had it in him.. Where have we been, dear? Our boy is gone, he's.."

"He's in love. You should know, honey. Love knows no bounds, it can change anyone. It's so cute, how they are hiding this from each other. It's only of a matter of time, though.. Love does wonders to a person, even him." She leaned onto her hand, watching the two still. "I might just cry, love.. Sniff, he grew up too fast for us.."

"Yes, but it's for the best.. Nino, she's already the center of his attention. Erk's a smart boy, he will find a way.. When that happens... O-oh, I might cry myself.." He sighed, "Erk, my son..." He swooned, his wife laughing.

The lights of the castle began to darken as we walked out of the garden. It really is lights out now, especially for us. Me and Nino quietly made our way to our hall and I walked her to her room. She looked both happy and tired, much like how I was feeling. I didn't get to commune, but this was just as good..

"Um, sorry again for keeping us up both so late.."

"Don't worry, Nino. If this is what you're out doing at night, I'm fine with it." She smiled at that, I did too. "And.. Just know that.. You can always talk to me if you're having any problems, alright?" She nodded, "Alright.. Well, good night Nino.." As I took my leave, I felt something tugging on my arm.

"W-wait, Erk!" I turned back, looking at her again.

"Is something wron-" I started, but I was stopped in my tracks. Her arms wrapped around me, like a.. Hug..?

"N-no, nothing's wrong.. Just... Just let me thank you, Erk." She finally said. Her head rested on my chest and she buried her face into it. She has never hugged me like this before, it really made me feel hot in the cheeks again..

"Nino...?" I managed to say after a short moment.

"I'm sorry, Erk.. I just realized something out there. You do so much for me, and it makes me so happy.. But sometimes, I just feel like.. Like a burden. That all I do is take up everyone's time and space in the castle and.." She was crying a little, I can feel it on my chest and hear it in the cracks of her voice. I took her into my arms before she can say anything else.

"Shh.. Don't ever say that again. You're not a burden. Nino, your.. your anything but that!" Her eyes peered up at me, "Why have you been keeping this from me? How can you even say that?"

"Haha.. Y-you know me better than anyone else here, Erk.. You know that I'm just a big crybaby sometimes. I just.. I feel as if I'm wasting so much for everyone here.." I frowned.

"Nino..." I petted her, stroking some of her hair away from her eyes. They were still looking at me, as curious and bright as when I first laid eyes on them. "You know I worry for you.. I don't want you to belittle yourself, alright? Tell me something, didn't you tell me not to do the same? To believe in myself more?" I lightly wiped a tear off, "You know I've wanted you to stop doubting yourself too. I told you in the war, and I'll tell you again and again until it gets through to you. I believe in you, Nino.." Her grin slowly began to form again, causing me to smile back.

"Besides, don't you remember why I invited you? Why _I _did? Not only are you an exceptional mage, but you're my friend. You have a lot of potential in you, I've seen it ever since the war up until now. You're anything but a burden.. " There was silence for a moment, it was just us looking at each other again.

"E-Erk.." She stuttered a bit, resting her head back on my chest. "Y-you're just too nice to me.. Thank you so much.. Thank you .. For being my friend.." I just smiled again, holding onto her. It didn't surprise me that she acted this way, her child-like demeanor never went away. So modest and humble..

"You don't ever need to feel like that again.. Remember that my offer still stands, always for you." She giggled and looked up again, and I chuckled.

"I-I know... Thank you again, Erk.. I needed this.." She kissed my cheek again, much to my expense. However, her bright smile came back, which brought ease back to me. Without thinking, I kissed her on the forehead. She squeaked a little when I did, surprised I assume. Her cheeks flushed brightly, much like how mine must have been. I didn't care at the moment, all that mattered to me was that I got that through her and she won't think like that again, like I used to think about myself. She helped me realize my own skills, it's my turn as a teacher to do the same. We both calmed down after another moment and we finally said good night again.

"Sweet dreams, Erk! I'll see you in the morning..." She said, giving me one last hug. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she just shook her head and grinned again.

"I'll be waiting. Good night, Nino.." I smiled, hugging back. We chuckled at each other with one last look, and then we parted finally.

I felt better in my bed this time than I did earlier. So much that I instantly fell asleep. Tonight really came about a lot differently than I expected. Nevertheless, I couldn't be more satisfied with the outcome of it. When I was with Nino, I felt different somehow. Just sitting there in the garden, gazing upon the cloudless night… It felt like euphoria. Actually, it was exactly that. I couldn't explain why, but being with her always made me feel at happy and at ease. That's the effect of being with a girl like her, I guess. She really is something special. Tch, what's happening to me? I'm thinking about her like that again! Haah, it doesn't matter. She seemed really happy tonight with what I said. Even if all we could be was friends, I would be fine with that. All I really want is for her to be happy, like how she's made me. She already seems like she likes me too, it would be a miracle if that were true. Well... One of these days I'll come out of my comfort zone and just confess. How would a hopeless boy like me pull that off? Ah, actually.. I'm glad I planned that day for communing.. It seems perfect. That way, it could be a bit special. She would definitely like that, considering my assumptions to be true.

But for now, I need some sleep. Hopefully I'll be prepared for that day. If not, or if I somehow make a fool out of myself... No, I can't be thinking like that. What Nino said.. Heh, sometimes I feel like a student when I'm around her. Alright, I can deal with these problems when it comes. I.. I need to relax.

_Author's note~_

_Hey again, hope you're liking the first chapter! A little back story for my interpretation of Erk, for those who's wondering. Remember that these events happen over a year since the end of Nergal's war and he had been living with Nino's natural caring and kind influence. If you haven't figured out, Erk has been taking his own lessons from Nino. With her deameanor rubbing off on him, Erk's been becoming more mature and calm and less uptight and annoyed by everything. I hope I'm showing that well._

_That's pretty much all I have to say~ So if you're confused why my Erk doesn't hate the world, it's because he's in love and he's softening up, hehe! 3 Enjoy and please leave reviews if you'd like! Thank you for reading so far!_


	3. Ch 2: The Green Haired Cutie

_Author's notes:_

_~Wow, it's been almost half a year. Well, I didn't have much followers so I guess it doesn't matter. In either case, apologize for this being late! School happens, life happens, the works. More importantly, I've gotten back on this! My love for this story hasn't ended in the slightest! I've also moved my author's thoughts section up here, so sorry for any confusion!_

_Anyway's, let me thank the few feedback I've gotten so far, I really appreciate your criticism! It seems like my version of Erk is still catching people off-guard, so I'll just explain him a bit. Again, this Erk is a like an improved one, it does take place a year after the war with Nergal after all. He'll be more kind and talkative, but still showing his old self, if I interpret it correctly. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some interesting characters, new and old, revealed! You may agree or disagree with things I write in this one, but that's what reviews are for~! So please leave a review, and thank you kindly, my friends~!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Green-Haired Cutie**_

The afternoon sun burned intensely over the sky, shining ever so brightly. It was a pretty quiet day, there was little to no sort of commotion going through any of the many rooms of the castle. The sunlight had gleamed through the large windows in the Grand Dining Room, where me and my teacher sat and had my studies for today. I was spelling out the names of a few terms he had lectured me about this afternoon.

"Arcane what?"

"'The Natural Arcane', in our sense. It happens whenever a mage, sage, or on rare occasions, a valkyrie, is completely focused and in tune with the nature around them, creating a resonance that amplifies whichever spell you're using." The purple-haired boy responded, "It is the equivalent to a monk or bishop's 'Divine Blessing' or a shaman or druid's 'Black Enigma'. All follow the same suit, in a sense. Keep in mind that there are other techniques that are similar to this, leading to a 'critical' hit, one might say. You too have experienced it, but might not have known what caused it or its name, am I correct?"

"That feeling, when you just feel.. Like a surge of energy in you and put it all in one shot?" He nodded with a small grin, which I put on myself.

It was a lot to remember; thankfully all I had to do was jot down the names. I spelt them easily with no help from him at all. That's the result of a lot of practice, I guess! I showed him my quick work, which he was instantly impressed with. I made a few errors, like making the C's in arcane K's instead. I've learned that there's a lot more to just sounding out the word and guessing the spelling, but it all comes together nicely in the end.

"Alright. Good job, Nino. That ends today's lesson, that leaves six more before your communing day." He said as he got up out of his chair and walked over to my own. "This lesson took a lot less time than I expected." He grinned, patting my head.

"I'm learning from the best after all." I responded, smiling as he pat me. "I can hardly wait, but it'll be worth it in the end!"

"You give me too much praise.." The purple-haired boy grinned, cheeks flushing just a bit. It made me giggle, I felt my own warmness coming over my cheeks. "If it doesn't, then I'll make it worth it." He nodded, standing up and gathering his own parchments and books.

"T-thank you again, Erk! I won't disappoint you." We smiled at each other brightly at that. Erk had left to do his own studies with Pent a little later, leaving me to myself for the rest of the day. I didn't know what to do since I'm usually with Erk when were done, but I'll have to manage..

I walked around the castle a bit, seeing what everyone else was up to. The servants were scattered all around, doing their own jobs while others were waiting for orders from the other adults living here. It was a slow day, not much on going, but nice and easy for everyone. I saw some of the students leave their own area of the castle, maybe they're done for the day too? I've never really talked to much of the other students, even with all the time I've been staying. Most of them are pretty nice though, they remind me of the little army I was in. Seeing so much friends together and learn and having fun really brightens up my day! I walked over into the student halls and took a seat as I watched as everyone went by. There are a few people my age, some older and even some younger. It's nice to see so much fellow students, all having a love for magic in one way or a another.

The first time I stayed here I didn't know Castle Reglay held so much classes dealing with magic. It didn't surprise me though, this is one of Etruria's most honored places due to Pent's title. I have pride to be allowed in such a place, let alone be living and learning within these halls. I wonder how Erk feels, being Pent's only student. He's learning from the best around, it's no wonder he's so skilled on his own. Unlike me, my only experience before all this was just watching and imitating my 'mother'. How could have Erk even compared me to someone as great as him? Sure, I'm pretty good at casting spells even without being able to read out of a tome, but that's pretty much everything special about me. I don't see what Erk sees in me, he's much better than me and yet he praises me like I was born to do magic. He's said that once before, and.. I kind of feel the same. He told me that why I'm so easily in tune with nature and essence of life around us is because it comes natural to me. I do feel like that sometimes, being around nature makes me feel alive.. Maybe that's why casting spells has always been easy, I didn't need words to tell me what to do. I'm still no better than Erk and especially Pent, but... I will get better. Erk believes in me so much, so I can't think so negatively, even if it's about myself. Just like Erk said last night. Hehe, I really do need to practice what I preach!

"I see someone has lost themselves in the realm of dreams." A voice sounded from behind me, almost enough to surprise me. I leaned my chair back a little and bent my head down to see who this voice belonged to. The man's purple hair almost made me think it was Erk, but seeing the little pane of glass covering one of his eyes was all I needed to know who he was.

"Uncle Canas!" I squealed, quickly moving off the chair and wrapping my arms around the cloaked man. I heard him let out a laugh and felt his hand petting me, just as Erk did not too long ago. We both settled down at the table after our short embrace, it's been a while since I've spoken to him. He's been busy with his son Hugh, who he'd bring over to a few of my lessons. Apparently he still doesn't like dark magic like his family and is heading over to me and Erk's side of magic. My cute baby cousin, who knew he would like anima magic?

"What brings you here, uncle? I missed you and Hugh!" I giggled.

"I just stopped by to have a chat with Lord Pent on terms of the field of anima in exchange for a word about elder magic. I saw Erk along the way, he looked happier than usual." He smirked at me, causing a little warmness to fill my cheeks. "As for Hugh..."

"You didn't bring him today?" I blinked, watching as he frowned a bit.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Hugh may not join us in future lessons.. It really is a shame, he showed a lot more interest in your magic than he ever did with my own.." He looked down with a sigh, yet showing a small grin.

"What, really? Why, did something happen between your family? I'm really gonna miss seeing him.." I sighed too, leaning my cheek into my hand. He just chuckled and looked up with his usual smile, shaking his head.

"No, no, it's not as you may think. Yes, it involves family but... In a good way." He let out another chuckle, "My wife is an anima user as well after all, and she's taken the liberty to teach him herself.." I blinked again as I listened, but I ended up smiling as I came up with a theory for Hugh's liking for magic.

"Maybe he's joining your wife's side of the family." He looked at me with his frown slightly slanted. "I mean, you and your brothers were all dark users like your mom... But your wife's side is full of anima users! Your wife, my mother and especially me.. Anima is something that came naturally to me. Hugh reminds me of myself when I began learning anima spells.." I giggled, remembering back when things didn't seem too bad in the Black Fang. Canas' smile came back across his face and nodded to my thoughts.

"My, I never considered that being a factor in his choice... Seeing you during your lessons must have triggered that natural yearning for the beauty that is nature. No wonder he would never accept our teachings." He shook his head and laid it in his hand. He turned to me again and smirked once more. "Anima truly is beautiful.. I envy my wife's side even more, taking away my son like that. Alas, it's just as you say.. Mages are born to be with nature. If that's what he wants, then so be it. At least I'll have a little boy doing something he likes, not like what my mother would have wanted." I smiled again and clapped a little, I'm excited to have another mage in the family!

"Don't worry, Uncle. He'll grow up to be a great man like you." I said, trying to sound a little reassuring. He nodded with his same smile, looking as if he was satisfied with our talk. He leaned a little closer with his fingers pinching his chin, looking a little.. devious.

"Yes, yes.. There's.. Another matter I must speak with you about though, dear."

"Um... What about?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to make out what he might have wanted to talk about.

"You know, Lord Pent and I don't always talk about magic. Another subject that we've been going on about, especially with his wife, is the direction of you and your teacher's... relationship." He let out a little chuckle as I was still confused a bit. After thinking about it, it quickly made my body feel hotter than my fire spells.

"R-relationship? What're you talking about, uncle, t-there's.. I-I mean, we're friends..! W-what else could we be?" My eyes trailed everywhere as I said that, not noticing how my voice's pitch got a little higher with each word. All that came out of that was more laughing from the robed man. I pouted at him, only lessening his laughter.

"O-oh, my apologies, Nino.. I just knew you would say something like that." His laughing ceased, but was left with his wide grin.

"Hmph, that kind of stuff is personal so it's embarrassing to talk about." I crossed my arms and turned my head a little.

"Now, Nino. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I know it was insensitive but even I can't stay away these kind of affairs."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Erk.. W-we're just friends and we're really close."

"Is that all you wish to be?" I turned my head back and faced him.

"What.. What do you mean?" He sighed a little and shook his head.

"You are such a card, Nino... Don't try to avoid the question, you know what I'm talking about. Is that all you see with him? Do you not wish for more to happen between you two?" My face felt a little hotter, thinking about how I should answer him. I took a deep breath and just drooped my arms onto the table and buried my face in. "Well?" I nodded with my face still in my arms.

"Mhmm.." My voice muffled until I turned my head up a little, but not leaving my arms. "T-there.. There have been times when I thought.. I thought we could be more than just friends. I really hoped I wasn't dreaming then.." He looked at me and nodded.

"This sounds interesting. Continue, if you may.."

"Sure.." I sighed once more, "I knew Lord Pent and Lady Louise would see it, even a few of my new friends here have asked me about it. B-but it's nothing, just a small crush, you know how it is." I gave him a nervous smile, which he could probably tell was nervous by how I talked faster when finishing the sentence. He just stared at me in silence, which didn't really help a bit. "U-uh... W-well, did you get your answer?"

"... I suppose that's acceptable." He shook his head, but his normal smile returned after the moment. "My dear.. If you see something bigger in this, you must pursue it further. If you hold anything back, you will miss your chance. It will be your undoing, Nino." The purple haired man stood up and walked to my side where I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck, little one. I have confidence that fortune will come your way. It was nice speaking to you again, I will give Hugh your regards alright?" I stood up myself and wrapped my arms around him again and nuzzled on his chest.

"Thanks, Uncle.. And, give Erk's regards too? I'm sure he'd like to say hello to him." He nodded as he returned my embrace. "And... I won't pass up on that chance. You'll see."

* * *

I waved good-bye at the cloaked man as he left the castle grounds. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I'm related to him, yet I can guess what side of the family my silliness comes from. His talk left me thinking about what I should do about me and Erk... Canas was the first adult I told about my feelings for him, even if it was sort of indirectly. If it's easy to see, then it's my fault, but the fact is that.. That I like him. Over the year all we did was get closer to him, but does that mean he feels the same? I've always held these thoughts to myself, but I'd let them slip from time to time, thinking he would catch on. I used to just hug him because he was always so nice and supportive, but nowadays.. I just want to him to hold me. I never noticed it at first, but I really liked his hugs. Being the quiet boy he is, it was rare to get a hug at of him but I started receiving more as we got to know each other more. Last night was something new for me too, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I've never really kissed anyone before, not even in that way, but I just went off what I've seen. I still remember his cute and red face, all hot and flustered. I'm surprised with myself that I actually did that, and even more that it didn't bother me at all. What could that mean? Going back to last night, he brought my smile back after my moment of doubt. I felt like I saw that side of him that began showing as we got closer, a side that was like a totally new Erk. He was gentle, understanding and picked out the perfect words to say.. It was a different side of Erk indeed, but in a good way. I liked it.. I know it's still him, but I would never expect him to say those things. What made it all the more reassuring was his hug, I've never hugged him like that before. It was firm and I was trapped, but I felt safe in his arms. I never wanted to leave.. He surprised me again right after, responding to another kiss on the cheek with a kiss of his own. It wasn't a real kiss, but... It felt great, nevertheless. His soft lips pecking at my forehead, I've never felt more like a little girl ever. I had trouble sleeping because of it, but no doubt did I sleep good... Oh, Erk... Why can't you be mine?

"Whatcha thinkin' there, Nino?" A voice called, but I was stilled phased by my own thoughts so I didn't notice who it was..

"About Erk..." I sighed happily, smiling dumbly. I felt my cheeks get warm the more I thought about him. There was a little more chatter and giggling behind me, but I was still lost in my mind.

"What about Erk?" Another voice called, a softer one.

"He's just amazing... I just want to hug him and never let go and..." I was mimicking me hugging him by hugging myself and shaking around, but I stopped as soon as I realized someone was actually talking to me and wasn't in my head. The giggling grew a little louder as I slowly turned my head back to the two voices.

"A-Asha... Claire..?!" I turned to the two faces with smiles from ear to ear on both faces. Who else but Asha and Claire would trick me into saying something like that. My face grew a little redder and my eyes widened at eyesight with the two.

Asha was a mage-in-training like myself. She was about the same height as Erk but a year older, a girl with fiery colored hair that ran past her back with curls. Her eyes were as green as my hair and were behind panes of glass that helped her read. Another noticeable feature of her were the few freckles around her nose area, and... Well, the other feature being something that made the boys stare whenever she passed by. She reminded me of Sonia, not in a bad sense I guess, but she just had 'friends' on her chest that made a few other girls jealous of. She's an ambitious and outgoing girl, always full of energy and trouble. She was like Serra a bit, but didn't nearly talk as much. The thing those two shared was a love for flirting, embarrassing and annoying Erk, which I usually found funny but I've been getting a little jealous at times. Even so, she was one of my friends here that would help me when I needed it.

Claire is Asha's best friend. It confused me because she's the complete opposite of Asha! She was a little shorter than Erk but taller than me and was his age. Her hair was like a mix of Lucius' and Louise's hair, it was long and golden, but it had a few curls like Asha's and would be braided like Louise's at times. Her eyes were as blue as my own, like looking at an actual female form of Lucius! Another thing they share is their devotion to Saint Elimine. She was a cleric-in-training, like Serra. She's quieter and more responsible compared to Asha, and was overall plain sweet. Like Louise, she would act very motherly, especially with Asha and occasionally me. She would clean up after Asha's random acts of trouble, that was when she wasn't quiet and would be stern and giving lectures to her and a few others, something that impressed Erk when he had trouble doing things with all that was going on with the students. Though she was more responsible of the two, they both like embarrassing Erk and me, especially when we're together...

These two have opposing personalities but amazingly together, it reminded me of a certain pair of cavaliers I fought alongside within the war. These two have been my friends since the day Erk brought me in and I couldn't really function properly without those three watching over me. They would always call me the 'Green-Haired Cutie,' because of the color of my hair was the only kind in here and everyone thought I was cute. This of course embarrassed me to no end, maybe this is how Erk feels when I call him that. In any case, I love these girls like they're my sisters, but sometimes I think their joking around will be the end of me or even Erk one of these days..

The two looked came up to me, one on each side, and looked down with devious looking smiles. I was speechless and frozen, how could I have let that slip out of my lips? I hid my cherry red face in my hands, seeing nothing but only hearing the giggles of the magical duo. I felt an arm hang over my neck, most likely to be Asha in attempt to cheer me up..

"What's wrong, Nino? Erk on your mind again?" The fiery haired girl laughed as I brought my face back up, shifting my eyes back and forth from the girls and still unable to say pretty much anything. "Why is the only and only Green-Haired Cutie not speaking to me? Haha!"

"Enough now, Asha! Leave her be while she's still conscious!" The golden haired girl was smiling softly as she pulled the red head away. She was giggling herself, but at least she knew how to stop when someone's bothered. My head flew up with my arms crossed, pouting and standing angrily at the girls beside me. "Do you see what you have done now?" Asha just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before she turned to me with another smile.

"I'm leaving." I huffed, marching behind the two with pent up anger. I heard footsteps scattering to my own, but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Heey, don't be like that! You're too sensitive, Nino, take a joke!" Asha laughed again, "If it is a joke..!" She snickered, filling me with more anger and causing my stomps to get louder with each step I took. I heard a 'twack!' behind me, followed by a cry from Asha. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Nino! Just my teasing, you know that." I stopped stomping, but I didn't turn to them.

"I apologize myself, Nino. We just get giddy when it comes to this kind of thing.. Can you please forgive us?" Claire added, having a little worry lingering in her voice. I sighed, looking back at the two.

"It's alright... Maybe I did overreact a bit, but still.. You know I hate it when you talk like that!" I huffed again, glaring at Asha while Claire became the peacemaker once again.

"We're both sorry. It's just that romance is such an amusing topic, and seeing how you and Erk.." Claire started.

"I get it, I get it." I sighed again, shaking my head as the two just giggled again. "Well, what're you two up to? Are you done with your class already?"

"I wish! Nothing from the usual, I'm starting to lose interest in class.." Claire looked at her with a little anger.

"How can you say that?! You should be lucky to be host to a class in Reglay!"

"I knew you'd throw a fit." The fiery haired girl chuckled, turning to me. "I'm not like Erk, you see, I'm not some sort of bookworm. Still, I'm sure I'd have much more fun if I had him as a teacher. Consider yourself lucky, you bagged the best student here, as well as the cutest, next to you that is." She winked, making me feel warm around my cheeks again. I smiled finally though, it made me giggle when she called him a bookworm.

"You know, Erk's been spending a lot less time on his books ever since he brought you over, Nino. I've never seen him so healthy or.. lively, at that." Claire added, smiling.

"That's right, he used to always spend his day cooped in his room, huh?" We all giggled, "Well.. I'm glad he's getting over that. Actually, can I ask you two something?" I asked. They looked a little surprised, but nodded.

"Well... I've been wondering, how long have you known Erk? Lady Louise told me that he hasn't been a student here for as long as most others here, so it made me wonder.."

"Oh, is that it?" Asha scoffed, "That's easy. We knew Erk ever since the day he walked into the manor's doors." I nodded and looked at her, eager to hear her story. We both started walking back to the student corridors, taking a seat against the wall and on the floor as I listened.

"I'm sure if Lady Louise told you that much, she must've mentioned how Lord Pent brought him." I nodded, frowning a little. All I know is that Pent found him in the snow somewhere, earnest to be his student. "Well, from the day he walked in, all of us were interested in Erk. Back then, none of us weren't nearly as skilled as that boy. He was able to conjure up a fire spell as if it were nothing! Some of us didn't know how to control it so well yet, it really amazed us. He must've done a lot of studying beforehand huh? Not that he never stops, aha!" We all giggled a little, she couldn't be more true. It didn't surprise me that he was such a great mage from the start.

"What happened next, what happened next?" I bounced a little, making them laugh.

"Well, Erk only had one problem then." Claire began, "The same problem he's had for years now. He was very uptight, too prone to irritation, short-tempered and always locked himself from everyone.. Me and Asha have hanged out with him on many occasions and eventually he lightened up to us at least." She showed a small smile, much like Lucius'. "Everyone was worried for him though, he pushed himself too hard all the time. Lord Pent is very patient and kind, he didn't approve of his behavior, even if it was to impress him.."

"Wow.. It must've meant a lot to him to be Lord Pent's only student..." I looked down, cheek in hand.

"You can see why he's so exceptional at what he does. It wasn't until he came back from his escort mission to Ostia that he began changing. But you know all about that story, don't you Nino?" Asha smirked, causing me to nod. Lady Lyndis told me about it one night when I hung out with the girls then. She knew I had a thing for Erk even then, so she put extra detail in his part. He was the first magic use of the Lyndis Legion, most of them hadn't seen magic before they saw him. They must've thought he was real amazing!

"You know that Serra girl, right? She used to come by here to pester Erk before he left for another journey. She's so annoying!" Claire smirked as her companion said that.

"_She's _annoying?" She laughed, causing the other to stick her tongue out.

"Whatever. I guess she's part of the reason why Erk has changed so much over the last few years." She crossed her arms, "Having friends is something he needed; I've never seen the boy so open or active… Nor did I expect him to bring a girl over…" The mage smirked, making me feel warm again.

"Do.. Do you really think so?" I found myself playing with my fingers again, "I-I mean.. Why did he bring me here? We're friends, yes, but.. I always feel like such a burden, especially to the likes of him. I know he could be doing so many other things right now-" I was choking a little, just thinking about how annoying I must be, but the loud voice of the other mage broke me from such thoughts.

"NINO!" Asha's voiced rose, grasping my shoulders. Her eyes were a mix of anger and concern, it scared me to death. "Why must you be so daft..? Ahh, sorry, sorry, I just hate it when you talk like that, even if you're serious." She sighed, "Nino, do you really not know why he brought you over?" I was hesitant to answer, but gave her a quick nod.

"It's because.. You're special to him." Claire spoke up, smiling gently at us. Asha let go of me and patted my back, seemingly calming down. I never understood why people like them said such things about me, I never believed them, so why do I feel this way…?

"Erk is a complicated, but indeed a smart boy. All of us students understood why he took you in, why you two are friends." She continued, "It's because you're special. I remember you and him telling the castle stories of your tearful past and the journey you had when you joined their group." I listened attentively, thinking back at all the smiles and tears of the past.

"He knows that you're special, not just because of your sad past, but because of you being yourself." Asha showed a small smile.

"Because… I'm myself?" I repeated, thinking around the idea. The two girls come closer and gave individual hugs. When that happened, one of the adults shouted throughout the student hall, calling everyone back to class.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Nino. I'm more than sure Erk wouldn't want that." Claire said softly, letting go.

"We have to get back to our studies now, so relax a bit." She chuckled, ruffling my hair. It made me giggle, these two are a duo I can live with any day. They rose and began walking away, smiles and giggles around them.

"W-Wait, Claire, Asha!" I called out. The two turned their heads back, having a confused look. "Thank.. Thank you. I don't know what you mean by that.. But, I'll figure out soon enough. So thanks, you two." They smiled brighter, the fiery haired girl winking at me.

"That's what friends are for! We'll see you later..."

"Green Haired Cutie." The two said in unison. Claire finishing Asha's sentence. At that, the two left and I stayed sitting on the floor, watching everyone leave. I sat thinking about what they told me, am I really that special? I never thought of myself in such a way but everyone seems to think differently. Maybe they are right, maybe I need to stop thinking so hard about it. But it's so hard, these 'feelings' and things.. Why is life so confusing?

As the students cleared out of the room, I noticed a certain student enter. He stuck out like a violet flower in bush of red roses. It was Erk, saying hello to a bit of the students as they walked out. I smiled a bit, calling out to him and watching him come over as if he already knew. He looked very tired and out of it, was his studies really that long? The mage sat by me, sighing, but with a very small grin.. Actually, it was a strange grin..

"H-hello, Erk. Is everything alright?" I asked, a bit worried. He shook his head and turned to me with that dazed and irritated look.

"Hello, Nino.. No, well, yes.. I do not know anymore." I scooted closer, staring with more concern. "A-ah, my apologies... I am.. Not fully prepared for a certain trip."

"A trip?" I repeated, "Where are you going?" He closed his eyes, clinching his teeth a bit.

"In a few days, I will accompany Lord Pent and Lady Louise to... Ostia." He said slowly, I even noticed him shake a little. "And.. You know who's there..." That I did, now I knew why he was a bit nervous. I sighed myself and gave him a friendly punch to his shoulder.

"Jeez, you had me worried! It's... Serra, huh...?" He looked away and nodded, wrapping on his arms around his knees. Erk really is a smart and mature boy but.. Silly is something he's becoming. I sighed again and patted his back, forcing a smile.

"Erk... It'll be alright, just bear with it. She's gotten better about it you know?" The mage slowly lifted his head, still looking irritated.

"I understand but.. That woman.." He shuddered. "I need to prepare myself for the time being.. Oh, I need to breathe.." At that, I rose, lending a hand to him. Erk, what am I going to do with you?

"Come on, Erk. Let's go to tree from last night." I said softly, "Let's talk about your studies instead to get your mind off her." He looked up, showing at least a small smile. The mage took my hand and rose, forcing me to look up at the taller boy. I patted his hand and giggled, he seemed to be reassured. At least I'm getting more time to spend with him personally. Serra can do her worst, but I'll give him a reason to bear with her flair. What distraction would that be?

Well, I'm the Green Haired Cutie for a reason~


End file.
